Si tuvierais que elegir
by Mugiwaragirl
Summary: El aburrimiento desaparecera del Thousand Sunny debido a una interesante conversación.


Hola a todo el mundo!! Despues de haber estado mucho tiempo por aqui, por fin publico algo. Esta es mi primera contribucion a esta pagina y espero que no sea la ultima. No espereis algo brillante y maravilloso porque mas bien es estupido y simple. Es una chorrada para pasar el rato.

AVISO: este fic no se situa en ningun punto concreto dentro de la historia de One Piece. Vivi aparece aqui, pero la he puesto porque lo exigia el guión, nada más (luego lo entendereis y si no os lo esplico al final). Brook no aparece, no se porque pero no lo hace, asi que diremos que esta en el baño haciendo eso que, pese a ser un esqueleto, puede hacer.

Y ya que estamos os dedico el fic a todos los que escribis en fanfiction sobre todo a los amantes del ZoRo

"**Si tuvierais que elegir…"**

Hacia más de dos semanas que el Thousand Sunny había dejado atrás la última isla que había visitado, y esto se notaba en sus habitantes. Después de tanto tiempo en alta mar todos los mugiwara estaban aburridos del tedio que suponía el no tener nada que hacer.

Los chicos estaban en cubierta, buscando la manera de matar el rato tras la comida. Luffy estaba en su lugar de siempre, mirando el mar como siempre y teniendo hambre como siempre. Zoro estaba durmiendo como siempre. Sanji estaba lavando los platos de la comida como siempre a esa hora. Vamos, que todo era como siempre y estaban hartos de lo mismo. El problema era que aunque lo intentaban, no conseguían hallar algo nuevo que hacer o de lo que hablar.

- ¿A quién le apetece una partidita a las cartas?- Franky saco una baraja de cartas del bolsillo de su camisa.

- Otra vez no por favor… hemos estado jugando a eso tres horas antes de comer.- Dijo con desgana Usopp, al que no le hacia gracia perder casi siempre.

-Pues propón algo tú, en vez de quejarte.

- Eh…podríamos… no se, ¿por que no simplemente hablamos de algo?

- ¿Hablar? Yo prefiero jugar a algo.- Chopper estaba sentado en el columpio pero hacia bastante rato que se había cansado de darse impulso.- Juguemos al escondite.

- Ufff... solo de oírlo ya me canso…- Al parecer Franky se había levantado algo vago ese día.

-Jo, ¡sois unos aburridos!- El renito se levanto y se acerco a donde se encontraba el capitán.- Luffy!!!! ¿Juegas conmigo al escondite?!

Desde lo alto de la cabeza del Thousand, Luffy puso cara de angustia.- Es que… tengo demasiada hambre para poder jugar…

- Pero si acabamos de comer hace veinte minutos, Mugiwara!!- Franky a veces perdía los nervios con el joven capitán.

- ¡Pues me largo, sois un muermos, seguro que con las chicas me lo paso mejor que con vosotros!- y se puso a buscar al resto de sus nakamas.

En la cocina del Thousand Sunny.

Mientras que los chicos nada más acabar la comida desaparecían de la cocina, las chicas solían quedarse un ratito más para tomarse un café y charlar de sus cosas. Lo que hacia muy feliz a Sanji, al que le encantaba gozar de la compañía de sus chicas mientras limpiaba la cocina.

Nami y Vivi hablaban y Robin se limitaba a leer y a escuchar la conversación da sus nakamas, pero ese día no encontraban nada interesante de lo que hablar, así que la cocina estaba en silencio, el cual solo se rompía de vez en cuando por algún piropo del rubio.

De repente la morena cerro el libro con una sonrisa y miro de forma picara a las dos chicas.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir un buen tema del que hablar.

Debido al tono usado por Robin, Nami y Vivi pudieron adivinar que los próximos minutos iban a ser muy entretenidos.

- Pero antes,- Robin se dirigió al cocinero- Sanji, ¿has acabado ya con la cocina?

- Por supuesto que si mi Robin-chan.

- Entonces, si no te importa mucho, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? Es que queremos hablar de cosas de chicas.- La morena usó su encanto y si hubiera sido por él, Sanji se hubiera derretido ahí mismo, pero entonces no habría podido cumplir el deseo de la señorita así que con un - ¡¡¡Cualquier cosa por mis ladies!!!- salio de la cocina dando vueltas y rodeado de corazoncitos.

-Bien, ante todo quiero sinceridad, estamos entre amigas y no hace falta decir que esto no va ha salir de aquí, aunque dudo mucho que queráis compartir algo de lo que se vaya a decir a continuación con cualquiera de los que están ahí fuera.- Una risilla perversa siguió a todo esto y las otras dos chicas empezaron a sentirse inseguras.

- Bueno, allá voy. Si tuvierais que elegir entre todos los mugiwara, a quién escogeríais para ser vuestro mejor amigo, vuestro marido y vuestro amante.

Nami y Vivi se quedaron, por decirlo de una manera coloquial, flipando ante una pregunta nada esperada. Robin aprovechó el silencio para aclararles una última cosa.

-Y cuando digo entre todos, es todos. Si alguna de vosotras ha de salir del armario este es un buen momento.- Dijo entre risas la morena. Una gota les cayó por la cabeza a ambas

- Va a ser que no.

- Va a ser que no.

Dijeron las dos al unísono.

- Bien, ¿quien de las dos va ha empezar?- Robin estaba de muy buen humor.

- ¿Por qué nosotras? Empieza tú.- Se quejo Nami.

- Yo he preguntado primero.

Nami y Vivi se miraron instándose la una a la otra a empezar.

- ¿Por qué no lo hacemos de menor a mayor?- Propuso Robin.

- A mi me parece bien.- saltó Nami con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

- Votos a favor- Robin dijo esto y levanto la mano seguida de Nami.

- Votos en contra.

Vivi se limito a lanzarles una mirada asesina – No es justo.

- Una vez de acuerdo comencemos, Nefertari Vivi 16 años, te toca.

- Yo…es que…no se…

- A ver, empieza con el marido por ejemplo. Piensa en todos los chicos objetivamente y busca en ellos las cualidades que tu crees que ha de tener un marido.

Nami miraba divertida a la pobre Vivi – Si yo fuera tú iría pensándome también las respuestas, tu iras después.- con esta frase de Robin la sonrisa de la cara de Nami desapareció.

- También seria interesante intentar adivinar las elecciones de las demás. Es una buena forma de averiguar hasta que punto nos conocemos.

Tras unos largos segundos Vivi levanto la vista con decisión.

- Ya lo tengo, creo.

- ¿Y bien?- Nami quería oír la respuesta de Vivi, tenia que reconocer que la conversación tenia su gracia.

-Etto…- la peliazul empezó a sonrojarse.

- Vamos princesita no te hagas de rogar.

- Vale, vale, ya voy… c-como marido escogería a…L-Luffy-san.

-¡Acerté!

- Se veía venir- Robin y Nami se rieron.

- Hey, pero no os riáis!!!

- Disculpa Vivi, pero no me rio de ti, solo es que he acertado.

- Si princesa, es que eres una persona muy transparente. ¿Cuáles son las razones?

- ¿Eh?- Vivi abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

- Espera, ¿también tenemos que decir las razones?- se quejo la pelirroja.

- Claro, si no que gracia tiene la cosa, vamos, habla.

- Pues…yo creo que Luffy-san es la persona mas buena que he conocido, por lo que…seria el mejor para ocupar ese puesto ¿no?

- Doy tu razonamiento como valido, ¿cuál seria tu amante?

- Es que yo no haría eso… pobre Luffy-san.

- Oh, venga no seas así, todo esto es para pasar el rato, tampoco te vas a casar con el capitán.- se reía Robin.

- Esta bien, supongo que si tuviera que elegir a alguien seria Sanji-san. Sabe como tratar bien a una mujer o por lo menos eso dice él,- risas- seguro que es un buen amante. Y como amigo os elegiría a vosotras dos.

- Ok voy a cambiar las reglas, para amigo solo vale escoger a un chico. Se corrigió Robin.

- Vaaale, entonces seria Tony-kun, es muy agradable.

- Lo has hecho muy bien princesa, mi balance de aciertos es uno de tres ¿y el tuyo?

- Dos de tres, te he ganado.- Dijo Nami triunfal

- Pero eso es porque vosotras dos os conocéis desde hace más tiempo.

- Si, si, lo que digáis pero ahora os toca a vosotras, así que venga, Nami 18 años de edad es tu turno, a ver si ahora te ríes tanto.- Una vez pasado lo peor Vivi estaba mucho mas animada y quería que sus amigas sufrieran el mismo apuro que le habían hecho pasar a ella.

- Eso es navegante, te toca.

- Ain… esta bien, como marido escogería a Sanji-kun, porque haría todo lo que yo le pidiera. Es muy atento y educado, estaría pendiente de mi las 24 horas del día, excepto, claro esta, los momentos que le dedicase a mi amante, entonces lo mandaría a buscar algo al pueblo de al lado o algo así y el iría como un perrito.

Las tres rieron con ganas porque sabían que eso era verdad, le pidieran lo que le pidieran a Sanji el simplemente lo haría.

- Pero, ¿estas segura de elegir a Sanji como marido? Quiero decir, él es un mujeriego. Se iría detrás de cualquier mujer cada tres segundos.- La morena expuso el lado mas característico del cocinero, el cual todas conocían de sobra.

- Si pero teniendo en cuenta que yo tendría un amante es algo que no le podría reprochar y que tampoco me importaría, seria lo justo y así no me sentiría mal por serle infiel.

- Bueno como quieras, es tu fantasía no la mía.

- De amante… no se, es que también pondría a Sanji-kun por la misma razón que has dicho Vivi. Pero si solo puedo ponerle en un lugar prefiero ponerle en el puesto de marido, por lo tanto como amante tal vez escogería a Zoro, no me convence mucho pero para esa tarea seria mejor que el resto, o eso me imagino.-y se le escapo una risilla nerviosa. Por unos segundos la conversación se detuvo porque la mente de las tres chicas se puso a repasar cada centrimetro de los bien formados abdominales que pertenecían al espadchin. Sin darse cuenta todas estaban pensando en lo mismo.

- Ejem… ¿por donde íbamos?- Robin volvió a conectar con el mundo real y llamo la atención de las otras dos.

- ¿Eh? Ah si, se me había ido la cabeza a otra parte… De amigo escogería a Usopp, tenemos una buena relación, y nos entendemos bastante bien.

- Bien, balance de aciertos ¿princesa?

- Dos de tres.

- Empate, dos de tres.- Dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Hubo una pausa de un par de minutos.

- Nico Robin, 28 años.- Dijeron las más jóvenes al ver que su nakama no comenzaba a hablar.

- Cabía la posibilidad de que os olvidarais de mi, tenia que intentarlo.- se rió Robin.

- Tu no te escaqueas, pringas igual que lo hemos hecho nosotras.- Nami uso un tono algo amenazador con el que dejaba claro que si Robin no hablaba sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos.

- De acuerdo, comienzo. Si tuviera que elegir a alguno de nuestros nakamas para ser mi marido, elegiría a Usopp.

Las caras de Vivi y Nami reflejaban la sorpresa que sentían. Eran conscientes de que con Robin nunca se sabe, pero desde luego no se esperaban que la arqueóloga escogiera al narigudo.

- ¿Tan raro os parece? Nunca viene mal tener un manitas en casa y solo hay que escuchar la forma en la que habla de esa rubita para saber que será un gran marido. Ojala alguien hablara así de mi.- A este ultimo comentario le siguió un pequeño suspiro.

- Vale eso a sido inesperado, pero continúa.- la animó Vivi.

- Como amante escogería a Zoro. Si como imagino, pone la misma pasión en la cama que con sus espadas, tiene que ser una fiera ¿verdad?

Las tres estuvieron riéndose de ese comentario un buen rato hasta que Robin continuó.

- Como amigo elegiría a Luffy, en mi opinión es perfecto para ese papel. Y si pudiera añadiría algo mas, me encantaría que si alguna vez tuviera un hijo fuera igual que Chopper. Es inteligente y un buen chico, es cariñoso y agradecido. ¿Y? ¿Cual es vuestro balance de aciertos?

- Cero de tres.- Dijo Vivi algo decepcionada.

- Lo mismo digo, yo pensaba que meterías a Franky por algún lado.- Nami parecía confundida.

- ¿Por qué Franky?- Dijo con una risa Robin.

- No se, como los dos sois más mayores…

- Él no es para nada mi tipo, por lo general cuando me fijo en un chico procuro que no sea exhibicionista. No me malinterpretéis, es un gran tipo, pero no es para mi. Además los prefiero más jóvenes que yo. Pero, hey, no os lo tengais en cuenta, soy una persona complicada, es difícil saber lo que tengo en la cabeza.

Después de la charla tan reveladora volvieron al silencio, pero no duró mucho porque unos minutos más tarde Robin comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Si, ¿que es tan gracioso?

Preguntaron las otras dos queriéndose reír también.

- No es nada… simplemente… que Chopper ha estado detrás de la puerta todo el rato escuchándonos...- Robin sentía sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas de tanta risa.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- Vivi se levanto y miró hacia la puerta.

-Pero ¿por qué no nos lo has dicho?!- Hacia mucho tiempo que Nami no pasaba tanta vergüenza como la que sentía en ese momento.

-Si…pero…eso no es lo mejor…- A la morena le costaba hablar con tanta carcajada.

-Y… ¿qué es?- ambas preguntaron con miedo porque para que Robin se riera de esa forma tenia que ser algo mucho peor.

- Pues es que… se lo acaba de contar todo a los chicos…Si hubierais visto sus caras…Que graciosos…

El rubor tiñió las mejillas de Nami y Vivi, estaban enfadadas con Robin por no haberlas avisado de la presencia del renito, pero por encima de todo querían que la tierra se las tragase.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-

- ¿Cómo que hacer? Ya no podemos hacer nada.

- Pero, me refiero a que…- con la sola idea de salir de la cocina y que todos la vieran Vivi se moría de la vergüenza.

Mientras Robin seguía disfrutando del doble espectáculo, las reacciones de los chicos (a los que observaba con su poder hana hana) y la escena que tenia delante, las dos chicas se estaban dejando llevar por el pánico, algo que le parecía muy cómico a la morena.

- Tal vez si les decimos que simplemente lo hacíamos para pasar el rato…

- ¡Pero aun así sigue siendo demasiado! Que vergüenza, que vergüenza…

- Tranquilízate Nami, simplemente hagamos como que nada ha pasado, con el tiempo se les olvidara, seguro.

- Pero te estas escuchando, eso no te lo crees ni tu. No lo olvidaran nunca y nos lo estarán recordando para toda la vida haciéndonos bromitas y comentarios estúpidos…- pero entonces la cara de Nami cambio radicalmente, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo -Oh! No!!…Madre mía…

- ¿Que pasa ahora?

- Zoro… dije que…dije que lo prefería como amante…ahora ya no podré chantajearle… ¡aun peor! El chantaje me lo hará el a mí!!

A Vivi le cayo una gota por la cabeza – Visto así tal vez haya sido el karma. Lo que no entiendo es por qué también me ha tocado a mí, si yo soy una buena persona.

En ese momento Robin decidió intervenir en la conversación.

- Bueno chicas, ¿no habéis oído nunca esa expresión que dice "todo ocurre por una razón"? ¿Os apetece saber a quienes elegirían ellos?

Cinco minutos antes

Chopper había estado tras la puerta entreabierta de la cocina escuchando el comienzo de la conversación sin querer. Hubiera preferido no oír nada de todo aquello, pero era una tontería marcharse y quedarse a medias. Ahora volvía al lugar donde había dejado a los chicos, ya que obviamente no podía quedarse con las chicas. Se sentó de nuevo en el columpio e intento olvidar lo que había oído hace nada.

- Oi Chopper, ¿Qué te pasa?- Usopp se percato de la vuelta del renito y de su estado de "shock".

- ¿Eh? ¿A mi? ¿Por qué me preguntas? Yo estoy bien, ¡no he oido nada!

- ¿Oir?

Con aquel grito llamo la atención de todos los chicos, los cuales se dieron cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su nakama.

- Venga Chopper cuéntanos- hasta Zoro se había levantado.

- Si, estoy muy aburrido. ¿Es algo interesante?- Luffy bajo con el resto de sus compañeros a ver si así se entretenía un poco.

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en un Chopper que se comenzaba a sentir muy nervioso.-Hugh… yo es que... no puedo, es algo muy... eeh… personal.

- Pero no pasa nada, somos nakamas. Si te ha pasado algo tienes que contárnoslo.- Sanji intentó animar al pequeño.

- No si… no es… sobre mi.- Él no quería contarlo porque las chicas eran sus amigas y seguro que ellas no querían que se supiera eso, pero también era verdad que los chicos eran sus amigos y los amigos están para contarse las cosas.-V-Vale os lo cuento, pero no les podéis decir nada a las chicas.

- ¿A las chicas?- dijeron todos a coro.

Una explicación más tarde

Luffy – O.O – Qué…

Zoro – O.O –…narices…

Usopp – O.O - …se supone…

Sanji – O.O - …que era…

Franky – O.O -…eso!

- ¡No me lo hagáis repetir!!!

- Estas chicas hablan de cosas muy raras /shishishi/- una vez repuesto de la sorpresa Luffy comenzó a reírse. [Nota de la autora: amo la risa de Luffy ^///^]

- ¿Una fiera?- Zoro aun estaba en estado catatónico.

- ¿Qué rubita? Esta Robin que cosas tiene… No se de quien puede estar hablando.- Usopp intentaba negar lo que todo el mundo en ese barco sabia.

A Sanji simplemente le había dado un ataque y estaba en el suelo retorciéndose y diciendo cosas inteligibles.

- ¿Por qué? ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!. Ninguna me ha escogido. ¿Es por mi tupe? Es cierto que tiene un carácter agresivo, pero nunca me ha parecido que eso fuera algo malo.

- Ya lo has oído, es porque nunca llevas pantalones- Luffy se lo pasaba en grande.

- Pues que sepáis que yo no cambiare por ninguna mujer, no señor, la mujer que quiera amarme deberá amar también mis tangas. A demás me da igual, para mí que soy un hombre hecho y derecho son solo unas crías.

- Robin de cría tiene poco.- Zoro dejo caer ese comentario en voz baja pero todos lo oyeron.

- Son solo unas crías, todas.- Franky intentaba salvar su orgullo.

- Pero de todas formas, como les puede dar por ponerse a hablar de esas cosas.- Usopp no entendía el comportamiento femenino, bueno, ni el ni nadie de los presentes.

- No se, las mujeres tienen esa facilidad para hablar entre ellas de esos temas, al contrario que nosotros. Os imagináis a nosotros hablando de eso…je es absurdo…- La aportación de Franky se quedo en el aire durante un momento hasta que…

- ¿Y vosotros a quienes escogeríais?- Pregunto sin más Luffy.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué? Solo tengo curiosidad. Venga será divertido.

- Pues vamos Mugiwara, empieza tu si eres valiente.

- Es que no se yo… empezad vosotros, soy vuestro capitán así que os lo ordeno. ¡Franky, tu empiezas!

- ¿Qué dices?- Pero era imposible ignorar la cara de expectación Luffy.

- Esta bien. A ver, ya os lo he dicho, para mi son demasiado niñas. Tal vez Robin, pero no es mi tipo de mujer. Es demasiado misteriosa, nunca sabes en que esta pensando. Aunque bien pensado, no estaría mal ser rey…

Todos lo miraron mal por ese último comentario.

- Solo era una broma.

- Vale, Sanji ahora tú.-el capitán señalo al rubio mientras este se encendía un cigarrillo.

- Para mi es una elección fácil, yo escogería a las tres como amantes y no tendría ni esposa ni amiga.

- Eso no vale.- Dijo Luffy riéndose de la ocurrencia de su nakama – Tienes que elegir una para cada cosa.

- Es que eso no tendría sentido… yo… es imposible…- a Sanji comenzó a salirle humo de la cabeza.

- Luffy, - intervino Zoro – déjalo estar o sufrirá un cortocircuito.

- Ok, etto… ¡Usopp!

- A mi no me apetece mucho jugar a esto… así que paso.

- ¡Vamos! No seas así de aburrido. ¿Con quien te casarías?

- Yo no me casaría con ninguna de ellas…

- Si, ya lo sabemos Usopp.- Dijo algo cansado Sanji.- Tu y tu Kaya. Pues dinos al menos a quien elegirías de amante.

Usopp se puso rojo como un tomate.- Como amante no se… realmente la única referencia que tengo de cómo es una mujer es gracias a Nami y las veces que la he visto desnuda así que…

Por un momento todos (exceptuando a Franky ya que en aquel momento aun no se había unido a la tripulación) recordaron los baños de Arabasta y aquel Happiness Punch, pero luego se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Usopp y se pusieron a reír como locos.

- ¿Solo has visto a una mujer desnuda en toda tu vida?- Zoro dijo lo que todos estaban pensando.

-¿Y qué pasa? A demás tampoco es que mi vida haya sido muy larga…Seguro que Chopper tampoco ha visto a ninguna.

- Yo soy medico y he estudiado anatomía humana, lo que incluye a las mujeres y también he tratado a muchas y para ello he de verlas desnudas. Ya se que no es lo mismo pero verlas las he visto ¿no?

- Di que si chaval.- Se rió con más fuerza Sanji.

-P-Pues..- _vamos Usopp piensa, no puedes quedar mal…Ah ya lo tengo, Luffy es tonto de remate seguro que él no ha visto a ninguna_- Luffy no te rías tanto que tu tampoco habrás visto ninguna más aparte de Nami.

- ¿Yo?- se saco el dedo de la nariz para poder hablar bien- Cuando estuve en Amazon Lily estaba rodeado por todas partes de mujeres que llevaban tan poca ropa que no se como no se resfriaban, que me seguían todo el rato y que querían ver mis kintama, uff… era muy estresante, estaban locas. Aun que la que se comportaba más raro era la emperatriz, esa mujer si que estaba como una regadera. A ella la vi varias veces desnuda, pero aunque era rara en el fondo era una buena persona. /Shishishishi/

El resto de los chicos se quedaron mudos ante aquella revelación ya que era increíble la suerte que podía llegar a tener su capitán.

- Espera, espera, espera ¿qué?- Dijo Zoro

- Cómo es que no nos habias contado eso antes figura.- Franky no salia de su asombro.

- Chicos no cambiéis de tema, ya os hablare de eso en otro momento. Continúa Usopp.

- Yo ya… me he hundido por completo, ya no quiero hablar más.- El pobre estaba totalmente deprimido.

- Vale, como quieras. Ahora le va a tocar a… ¡Zoro!

- Yo paso, no me importan esos temas. Las mujeres solo son una distracción en el entrenamiento que no me puedo permitir.

- Joo Zoro no me seas borde. O es que a caso no te gustan las chicas /shishi/ a mi no me importaría, tu eres mi amigo y te aprecio tal y como eres.

- No digas estupideces, claro que me gustan las mujeres.- Zoro se estaba cabreando por momentos y ver como todos se estaban riendo de él, especialmente el cocinero no ayudaba mucho.- Esta bien, ¿queréis que hable? Pues entonces hablare. Pero no se que queréis que os diga, lo de la esposa… nunca me he imaginado casado, soy un tipo bastante solitario por lo que veo el matrimonio como una molestia. Y con respecto a lo de la amante… esto yo…- Zoro comenzó a acalorarse, se puso rojo y no siguió hablando. Era obvio que tenía algo en mente que no quería decir.

- Venga Zoro, solo es un juego. No es algo como para que te de un ataque.- A todos los mugiwara, al ver el comportamiento del espadachín, les entro la curiosidad, y comenzaron a insistir para que este hablara.

- ¡Esta bien! ¿Si os lo cuento me dejareis en paz?

- Lo prometemos- Dijeron todos a la vez mientras cruzaban los dedos tras la espalda y se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de Zoro.

- Pero NO se lo podéis decir a las chicas, os lo digo en serio.

- Qué si pesado, dilo de una vez.- los chicos comenzaban a perder los nervios.

- V-Vale, esto paso hace algo mas de un mes. Estaba yendo hacia mi habitación para echarme una siesta, pero claro, como este barco esta tan mal diseñado no lograba encontrarla. Creí haber llegado y abrí la puerta.- Zoro hizo una pausa para reunir valor- Pero no era mi habitación, era el baño. Y alguien se estaba duchando…Robin. Ella no se dio cuenta de que entre y menos mal porque no se que hubiera hecho…

Todos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡No vi nada! Bueno si que vi algo…quiero decir que no lo hice a propósito. Cuando me di cuenta de que me había equivocado me fui de allí corriendo, pero aun así no pude evitar verla. Desde entonces, de vez en cuando me acuerdo de eso y no puedo evitar ponerme ejem… nervioso.

- Marimo de mierda como osas espiar a mi querida…

Pero Sanji no pudo seguir debido a que se oyó un fuerte portazo. Todos miraron hacia donde se había escuchado el ruido y vieron como Robin se acercaba a ellos. Sintieron la necesidad de salir corriendo pero tenían demasiado miedo para moverse. Franky vivió en primera persona los métodos de Robin para convencer a la gente y no quería ni imaginar cuáles usaba para castigarla.

Zoro sintió como la sangre se le congelaba, estaba completamente pálido. Un brazo fleur apareció delante de el y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, le había cruzado la cara de una bofetada. Zoro había recibido muchos golpes en su vida, pero nunca había sido abofeteado por una chica. Y para su sorpresa le dolió bastante mas de lo que habría esperado.

- ¡Roronoa Zoro!- Robin se paro delante de él.- ¿Cómo te atreves? Encima de que me espías…

- No te estaba espi…- la mirada asesina de Robin dejo al espadachín sin voz.

- Encima de que me espías, lo vas contando por ahí como una batallita del gran cazador de piratas.- Nunca habían visto así de enfadada a Robin.- Por lo menos, si es verdad que fue sin querer, podrías haberme avisado o algo.

- Yo l-lo siento…

- Levántate

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Que te levantes!

Zoro no se movió y Robin se agacho acercándose a el. Los sobrehumanos reflejos del peliverde no pudieron hacer nada contra la decidida arqueóloga y aunque lo intento, no pudo evitar que esta lo agarrara de la oreja y tirara con fuerza.

-¡Te he dicho que te levantes!- Esta vez Zoro obedeció y se puso en pie, pero Robin no dejo de estirarle de la oreja.

- Pero qué haces, ¿estas loca o qué?- No fue un comentario muy acertado ya que solo sirvió para que aumentara el dolor que sentía su querida oreja.

- Solo estoy impartiendo justicia. Ahora mismo te vas a dar un baño Kenshi-san.- La forma en la que pronuncio su apodo hizo que a Zoro se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! Ni lo sueñes.- Fue a echar mano de sus espadas pero para su sorpresa no estaban, las busco con la mirada y vio como unos brazos las habían dejado fuera de su alcance.

Robin comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el interior del barco.

- Vale, espera. Voy solo, entiendo que tienes razón, pero suéltame, esto es humillante.

- Oh ¿en serio?, perdóname. Pero es que, ¿sabes una cosa kenshi-san? Si te soltara, la situación perdería toda su gracia así que ¡andando!

En un último intento de salir vivo de la situación miro a sus amigos buscando ayuda, pero un simple vistazo le hizo comprender que nadie le iba a ayudar.

Los chicos, una vez comprobado que no eran el blanco de la ira de Robin, estaban al borde de la risa, pero por miedo a enfadar aun mas a la morena se contenían como podían.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el interior del barco cuando se detuvo y miro hacia la puerta de la cocina donde se habían quedado Nami y Vivi.

- ¿Qué hacéis ahí paradas? ¿Es que no vais a venir a ver el espectáculo?

Las dos chicas se miraron por unos segundos y entonces echaron a correr hacia donde Robin y Zoro habían desaparecido.

-fin-

**MORALEJA #1**: No le busques las cosquillas a Nico Robin porque acabaras sintiendo mucho dolor.

**MORALEJA #2:** No hay nada mejor para acabar con el aburrimiento que los temas sexuales.

* * *

Bueeeno, ¿qué tal?

Si os ha gustado decidmelo, estare encantada de escucharlo.

Si no os ha gustado... fingid que si y hacedmelo saber tambien :P

Os habeis quedado con las ganas de saber lo que pasaba en la ducha ¿eh? XDDD

Encontre la idea para este fic en un audio que encontre por youtube. Era una pista de audio que salia en uno de los cds de One Piece y en ella salia la seiyu (actor de doblaje) de Nico Robin hablando sobre si misma. Se presentaba, hablaba de sus trabajos y lo mas interesante, decia que si tuviera que elegir le gustaria que Usopp fuera su marido, Zoro su amante y Luffy su amigo. Las elecciones de los demas me las he inventado.

Puse a Vivi para que hubiera algo de variedad para los chicos, si no ni si quiera tenian para escoger tres veces. Pense en poner a Hancock pero no estaba segura de como se comportaria con las demas chicas, no se por que me da la sensacion de que ella y Nami se llevarian mal.

En serio espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado.

Hasta la proxima.


End file.
